Nosotros
by LDGV
Summary: Con ella, él fue capaz de descubrir un nuevo sentimiento. Para ella, él fue la llave que la liberó de su helada prisión. Y al estar juntos, unidos en todo aspecto, fueron mucho más que la suma de sus partes. Porque gracias a un tercero, ella y él se volvieron un nosotros. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Nosotros**

Había sido una mañana muy pesada, y liberando un extenso resoplido que se coló entre sus labios secos, Gohan, deseoso de descanso, tomó asiento en una tentadora silla acolchada. Adolorida, su espalda gritaba por atención a causa de la fatiga. Afortunadamente, los suaves cojines del sofá lo recibieron gustosos, abrazando sus músculos y articulaciones agobiadas ofreciéndole comodidad.

Girando sus pupilas se concentró en un punto en específico, y vigilando atento, vislumbró tal punto como si se tratase de una obra de arte. Manteniéndose allí, relajado, silencioso, llevó sus manos a su rostro aspirando el aroma de su hija. Era una fragancia dulce, tan atrapante, que la inhaló más profundamente agradeciéndole al cielo por haberlo premiado de tal modo.

Sin apartar su vista de ella, Gohan se cautivaba al oírla respirar. A pesar de que su nariz era diminuta, ésta resonaba con fuerza al inhalar y exhalar provocando una rítmica melodía. Hacía unos pocos segundos terminó de mecerla y arrullarla, disfrutando genuinamente de construir sus primeras vivencias junto a ella.

Ella lo maravillaba, esa piel tan tibia y nívea lo impulsaba a rodearla con su vigor paternal, hambriento por sentir aún más la calidez que ese cuerpo minúsculo emanaba al estar tan cerca de él. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, fue fugaz, pero Gohan, sin usar ni una sola palabra, le expresó tácitamente el copioso amor que crecía en él por su mera presencia. Luego de eso, ella se durmió.

Mudo, se quitó las gafas y se frotó sus ojos cansados, al hacerlo, recordó como su vida entró en esa nueva etapa casi un año atrás. Se suponía que la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma sería eso: una fiesta. Ni remotamente imaginó que terminaría presenciando como su padre alcanzaba una fase de poder anteriormente desconocida, y asimismo, conocer a una deidad gatuna y caprichosa.

No obstante, aquellos individuos extravagantes y transformaciones proféticas se fueron a un segundo plano al escuchar la confesión de Videl. En toda su existencia, Gohan vivió una gran variedad de situaciones: desde las más alegres y cotidianas hasta las más dolorosas y anormales. Conocer a Picorro, entrenarse, enfrentar a Cell, volverse un superhéroe y demás momentos.

Pero, enterarse que tendría un hijo, era una noticia que alcanzaba un nivel distinto, únicamente igualada por la noche en que se comprometió con Videl y su posterior matrimonio. Habiendo sufrido las largas ausencias de su padre, ya sea porque estaba muerto o debido a sus entrenamientos, Gohan, nunca antes, se vislumbró a sí mismo tomando ese papel en su totalidad.

Si bien él contribuyó en la crianza de Goten, eso no se comparaba con tener un descendiente propio. Colocándose nuevamente sus anteojos, el otrora Gran Saiyaman evocó la explosión de júbilo que lo inundó al enterarse que muy pronto dejarían de ser dos para volverse tres. Cada pensamiento, cada sentimiento y cada emoción en su alma se redujeron a una única acción:

Tomó a Videl entre sus brazos alzándola en el aire, haciéndola girar y girar celebrando su fortuna.

¿Un Dios de la Destrucción?

¿Un Dios Súper Saiyajin?

¡Al carajo con eso!

¡Iba a ser padre!

Al volver a casa ese día, aquel inmenso espacio desocupado que percibía en su hogar se llenó para siempre. Su suegro fue muy generoso al obsequiarles una morada tan amplia, pero al provenir de un ambiente más chico y hogareño, tal inmensidad le helaba los huesos. Y paradójicamente, ese gran espacio se volvió insuficiente para cubrir sus anhelos y fantasías.

Risueño, planeó que una habitación sería la sala de juegos para el bebé, la siguiente se convertiría en su zona de estudios cuando ya tenga la edad suficiente para estudiar y en la subsiguiente recámara, se instalaría la cuna donde el infante dormiría. Videl, al escuchar sus planes solamente guardó silencio, ella no deseaba borrar la delirante ilusión en el semblante de su marido.

– ¿Ya se durmió? –y precisamente, Videl se asomó por la puerta entreabierta susurrándole a su esposo.

– Sí, no tardó ni un minuto durmiéndose–le respondió de igual forma.

– Ya lo imaginaba, luego de devorar cinco biberones llenos era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Caminando con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Pan, Videl se acercó al borde de la cuna viéndola pernotar en santa paz. Contemplándola allí, arropada con una gruesa manta de color rosa, Videl rememoró muy vívidamente cuando debió experimentar el cambio más radical que una mujer puede llegar a vivir.

Todo inició con una repentina náusea que le robó el buen humor, creyó que era un malestar pasajero, pero para su desdicha tal padecimiento se integró a su rutina diaria. Y en el fondo de su mente, lo que inicialmente sonaba como una idea descabellada, fue tomando ahínco hasta rayar en la obsesión.

Sin decirle a Gohan sus sospechas, se aventuró en busca de la farmacia más cercana. Ajustándose sus oscuros lentes de sol, cuyo propósito era ocultar su identidad, entró nerviosa acercándose al mostrador, donde el farmacéutico, giró sus retinas mirándola con una expresión inquisitiva. Videl, impulsiva y sin rodeos, compró una prueba de embarazo casera, y al tenerla, se marchó veloz.

Esa misma tarde, el sanitario se convirtió en su escondite y fortaleza. Videl, por naturaleza, odiaba esperar. Se sentía tan ansiosa y enfadada por tener que aguardar–los tres minutos más largos de su vida–que suplicaba que algún ladrón robara un banco sólo para liberar su estrés al inundarlo de golpes y puntapiés. Aún así, su ímpetu se congeló al atestiguar la aparición de dos delgadas líneas.

Al llegar el anochecer, ella todavía permanecía encerrada en su baño, pensativa.

Se quedó ahí por lo que le pareció un siglo, mirando el vacío con una devoción casi religiosa. El asombro inicial fue tranquilizándose al aceptar los hechos, y estando allí, le dio vuelta a la página empezando a escribir un capítulo nuevo en su ser. Un capítulo protagonizado por el miedo, la felicidad, la duda, la incredulidad, la negación y miles de sensaciones más.

Aquello fue igual que un bombardeo, un bombardeo que no la destruyó, sino, que la fortaleció.

Finalmente, después de una eternidad, se puso de pie observándose en el espejo del lavabo. Abrió el grifo uniendo sus palmas, y habiéndolas sumergido en la corriente de agua, humedeció su faz retirando la fina capa de sudor que resplandecía en ella. Sí, estoy embarazada, se afirmó mentalmente, no siento arrepentimiento alguno, y mucho menos, temor.

Y sin más, salió de allí. Pero ya no era la misma, era otra Videl.

– ¿Pasa algo? –Gohan, murmurándole, le cuestionó.

– No, nada, sólo pensaba si estará cómoda–se volteó al responderle– ¿beberíamos ponerle otra manta?

– Pues yo la veo muy cómoda, si no lo estuviera, no dormiría tan profundamente–Gohan aseguró viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba.

– No quiero arriesgarme a que pesque un resfriado, mejor la cubriré con otra frazada.

Aún no lo dominaba completamente, pero Videl lentamente iba aprendiendo a usar su más reciente súper poder: el instinto de madre. Sacando una manta de un armario cercano, Videl recordó las exageradas preocupaciones de su marido. Como cualquier pareja en una situación idéntica, era lógico suponer que el esposo se preocupara, pero Gohan, era un caso muy especial.

Gohan se escandalizaba con meramente verla mover un dedo, y por más ridículo que sonara, él hasta se ofrecía a cepillarle los dientes con tal de que reposara en su cama. Y para colmo y fastidio de Videl, Gohan consultaba por horas la montaña de libros de maternidad que adquirió antes de decidir cuál postura sería la más reconfortante para ella al dormir.

Pero para cuando tenía la respuesta, ya Videl dormía tranquilamente sin inquietarse por trivialidades.

No obstante, para Videl, su creciente vientre no fue para nada una trivialidad.

Gohan solía bromear respecto a su notoria redondez, y si bien a Videl sus chistes malos no le provocaban ni una carcajada, su redondo estómago capturaba su atención sin dejar de mirarlo. Tal cosa le resultaba tan espectacular, haciéndola pensar en su propia madre, empujándose así, a escarbar en su memoria por el más ínfimo fragmento que conservara de ella sólo para atesorarlo.

Los meses avanzaron, y una gigantesca pregunta al fin fue contestada. Una niña, era una niña quien los visitaría para nunca irse. Al saberlo, tanto ella como su suegra, celebraron con más entusiasmo. Estando rodeadas de hombres, una chica más en la familia fue un regocijo que incluso alegró a los caballeros de apellido Son.

– ¿Segura que estás bien? –Gohan la interrogó al verla inmóvil en la misma posición por varios segundos–te noto algo…

– Estoy bien–replicó elusiva–ten, ponle la manta.

Sintiendo el grosor de la tela entre sus yemas, Gohan se dio la vuelta regresando hacia donde Pan descansaba, depositando sobre ella la frazada. Y en ese instante, Pan, demostrando que heredó la actitud inquieta de su madre, y pese a no estar despierta, se movía agitando suavemente sus brazos y piernas generando que su padre sonriera divertido al mirarla.

– _¡Se está moviendo, Gohan, se está moviendo, ven, corre!_

Cada vez que Videl gritaba aquella frase, Gohan abandonaba lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo para correr como un bólido y arrojarse ante el regazo de esposa. Aquello les demostraba que no era un sueño ni una ilusión, y que, por el contrario, era una realidad que se materializaba más y más con el progresar de las semanas.

Milk, quien los visitaba casi diariamente, les recomendó estar preparados al aproximarse la tan esperada fecha. Y si bien las advertencias de Milk eran constantes, llegada la hora, éstas de nada valieron. Gohan era alguien muy juicioso, pero cuando las primeras contracciones azotaron a Videl, evidenció que era un digno hijo de Goku, al no saber qué hacer y al entrar en pánico.

– _¡No te quedes allí parado, muévete!_

Nada mejor que los gritos rabiosos de Videl para recuperar la concentración, o al menos, eso pensó Gohan en tales circunstancias. Poco le importó utilizar sus poderes a plena luz del sol, su época de usar un disfraz multicolor se acabó hacía mucho. Cargándola, sobrevoló Ciudad Satán tan rápido como le fue posible, aterrizando apresurado frente la entrada del hospital.

Una vez en la sala de partos, Videl necesitó con urgencia algo que la ayudara a liberarse de la tensión y el dolor que la desgarraba desde sus entrañas. Y Gohan, actuando como un pararrayos, recibió las miles de descargas que Videl expulsaba al pujar. Si bien Gohan conocía perfectamente el carácter agresivo que Videl podía emplear, en ese momento, ella se superó a sí misma.

Las groserías dichas por ella serán un hermoso y anecdótico recuerdo del nacimiento de su hija.

– ¿De qué te estás riendo? –Videl, hablándole a sus espaldas, le preguntó.

– De nada.

– Entonces guarda silencio, la vas a despertar–reprendiéndolo, le acotó.

– Tienes razón, disculpa.

Videl asintió perdonándole, enseguida, y por reflejo, rodó sus ojos enfocándolos en Pan. Había participado en diversas batallas en su juventud, y por muchos años creyó que el sabor de la adrenalina al luchar era inigualable. Qué equivocada estaba. Fue allí, postrada en esa camilla, acompañada de doctores y sujetando la mano de Gohan, donde saboreó la verdadera adrenalina.

Peleó, sí.

Pero no por un campeonato.

Ni por un título.

Ni por un cinturón.

Peleó por algo que transcendía más allá de ella, más allá de todo. Y aquel llanto, al inundar la habitación, fue su verdadero triunfo, el premio por haberse quedado sin fuerzas y casi sin aliento. Sudorosa, agotada y literalmente exprimida; no obstante, victoriosa. Así recibió en su pecho a su primogénita, ese pequeño ser que venía a revolucionar su vida y adultez.

– Ven, dejémosla dormir–Videl, sonriente, con un ademán le señaló la salida del aposento a su cónyuge–se me antoja un café… ¿quieres tomar uno?

– Sí, me apetece uno.

Videl se encaminó al exterior de la habitación, Gohan, detrás de ella, entrecerró la puerta dándole una última mirada a la niña durmiente antes de marcharse. Adoraba esa paz, esa paz de estar con su esposa e hija en su hogar. Una paz que se le negó por tanto tiempo, y que al fin, reclamaba como propia. Sin embargo, haría lo que fuese por proteger esa paz, y sobre todo, a ellas dos.

Y al encararse, silentes se miraron, silentes recordaron.

Gohan sonrió al recordar aquel lejano día en su pasado, ya que en ese día, al conocerse, al verse por primera vez en la preparatoria, ninguno imaginó que en el futuro estarían así: bajo el mismo techo, luciendo doradas sortijas en sus dedos y siendo padres. El destino tiene una forma muy particular de unir a las personas, y ellos, luego de batallas y demás escenarios, lo demostraban.

Asimismo, la Videl adolescente, esa Videl sedienta de desenmascararlo y entender sus atrayentes enigmas, fue desvaneciéndose hasta volverse quien es hoy. Una mujer que dejó en el pretérito su soledad, su amargura y sus rencores. Defectos que se esmeraría en mantener lejos de Pan, y ahí, en su interior, juró evitar que Pan creciera con las cadenas que a ella alguna vez la aprisionaron.

Porque ella ya no era la fría y cerrada chica que fue. Porque él ya no era el tímido e inseguro chico que solía ser. Porque ya no eran solamente ella y él, ahora eran más que la suma de sus partes, eran una familia.

Ahora, eran un nosotros.

 **Fin**

Deseo darme mi gratitud a dos personas que influyeron para que esta historia exista, primero a **ByaHisaFan** , quien al comentar en mi fic **Él** , me planteó la sugerencia de hacer una tercera parte enfocándome en el nacimiento de Pan. En segundo lugar, le agradezco a **Linkyiwakura** por sus recomendaciones cuando le platiqué sobre mis intenciones de realizar este One-shot.

En un principio, consideraba los fics **Ella** y **Él** como hermanos gemelos; sin embargo, con **Nosotros** quiero cerrar el círculo. Esto lo veo como una pequeña trilogía, iniciando con la boda de Gohan y Videl, pasando por la fiesta por su casamiento y terminando en su hogar teniendo junto a ellos a Pan, la persona que los complementa y los hace dar un paso inmenso como pareja.

Espero que les haya gustado este corto relato, muchísimas gracias por haber leído y hasta la próxima.


End file.
